mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yves Edwards vs. Joachim Hansen
The fight was in Pride. The fight was the opening round of the Pride lightweight grand prix and Yves Edwards' Pride debut. The Fight The first round began. Edwards was pumping out a jab, ate an inside leg kick and landed a leg kick. Edwards had a reach advantage. Edwards landed a leg kick and another. Hansen landed a big right hand and they clinched. They jockeyed, Edwards had the plum but Hansen got the trip to guard. Edwards controlled Hansen's posture well. Hansen passed to half-guard a bit, Edwards had it in a half-butterfly guard really, not even full half-guard. He had the full butterflies in now. One butterfly in again. Full half-guard. Good passing from Hansen, good ground battle so far. Edwards very nice off his back. Hansen using his instep to try to pass that half-guard. He was really trying to pass. He got his leg out, knee on belly, but he was in side control. Edwards landed some shots from the bottom. Knee on belly, Edwards was defending nicely. Still on knee belly. Edwards was trying tos tand, scrambled to his feet o the clinch with applause. Hansen pushed him to the corner. Hansen got the trip into half-guard by the ropes. Hansen landed a good punch and the referee moved them to the center. Edwards scrambled, landed an upkick, Hansen landed a stomp to the body and came back down into closed guard. Hansen landed a few body shots. Hansen landed a good hammerfist. Hansen was constantly looking to pass. Edwards worked the butterfly. They scrambled, Hansen passed to half-guard. Hansen was already looking to pass to side control. Edwards retained full guard. He had the butterflies in. Hansen passed to side control and he had mount and then back to side control, arm triangle, had it tight, transitioned to back with the rear-naked choke in, Edwards escaped but the hooks were in and then a body triangle in. Edwards turned in to the guard nicely with the body triangle still in from the bottom and then regular guard. Edwards landed a pair of shots and ate one from the bottom. Edwards landed three or four more good punches. 'Armbar on your right side!' Hansen looked for a triangle, Edwards wasn't having any of it, he landed a few shots and postured. Edwards backed up and let Hansen stand and they touched gloves. Edwards landed a leg kick and another, a one-two and the plum and a trio of knees to the head, Hansen grabbed the plum himself and landed a trio of his own to the body and Edwards got the single into guard again. Three minutes remained. Edwards backed off. Edwards stomped the foot from standing and then kicked the leg. The referee stood Hansen up. Edwards landed a nice combination and an uppercut and blocked a high kick, Hansen slipped and stood. Hansen landed a nice body kick, really nice. Edwards landed an inside leg kick and another, he does that a lot. Edwards landed a flying knee to the body and they clinched and then another knee right after even harder, Hansen looked for a single-leg, Edwards was defending. Hansen kept coming and he got the double-leg into guard. Edwards was looking for the rubber guard. He was pulling it over, Hansen escaped and they stood to the clinch, Edwards sprawled to avoid the double and got the body lock. One minute left. Edwards landed a few knees to the legs. The referee broke them up, why? Edwards missed a jab. Edwards landed a leg kick, really nice. Edwards landed a jab and Hansen and Edwards both acknowledged that a poke occurred with the thumb, Hansen took a moment, they continued, Edwards landed an uppercut and body kick, Hansen replied in kind, Edwards got the body lock takedown to half-guard and the first round ended. I'd give that round to Edwards. Edwards in his corner looked fresher. He seemed to be in better shape. The second round began and they touched gloves. Hansen landed an inside leg kick right off the bat and they circled. Edwards landed a nice leg kick. Edwards landed a blocked combination. They clinched and Edwards landed an uppercut inside. They broke. Edwards landed a body kick. Edwards landed a nice jab. Edwards landed a nice leg kick. Hansen was getting picked apart. Edwards landed a body shot and a blocked combination, another blocked combination. Hansen was fading. Edwards landed a counter uppercut, showing good head movement. Edwards was moving well. Edwards narrowly missed a spinning back fist that glanced off Hansen's arms. They clinched. Hansen landed a knee to the body and Edwards then replied in kind. Three minutes left. Edwards had the body lock again. Edwards got the trip to guard. Edwards passed to half-guard. Hansen had the butterfly guard in. Hansen stood nicely to the clinch and had double underhooks and dragged Edwards down, Edwards rolled for an armbar, Hansen was out in guard and he ate some shots from the bottom. The referee moved them to the center. Hansen looked annoyed. Hansen landed a few hammerfists. Hansen passed to half-guard. Edwards regained guard, Hansen passed back to half-guard. Edwards looked for a kimura. Hansen stood slightly with a stomp and mounted. Ouch. One minute left. Hansen had the back with both hooks. Edwards stood with Hansen on his back. Hansen got the suplex with hooks in and still had the back. He kept it. Edwards stood, Hansen had the back again, he threw Edwards sideways onto his knees that time. Edwards was exhausted. The second round ended. Edwards had the win by decision. They embraced wearily on their knees, Edwards helped Hansen up.